Nightmares
by Rainbowderpy44
Summary: Iris keeps having nightmares of a certain connoisseur. What happens when Cilan finally gets the guts to ask her what it was about when she wakes up scared? But, the problem? What happens when he haunts her dreams? Was he always the cause of her screams? I give special thanks to bulma's snivy for giving me this idea! Thank you! Rated T for violence and later content!
1. Nightmare

_Hello! Another Wishfulshipping story! This one will turn out amazing! I'm one hundred percent prepared for this! I can't wait for everyone to read this! I'm such a romantic! I'm gonna put this in Iris's POV! Oh, and I promised a fan of mine that I'd make another Wishfulshipping story! I give special thanks to bulma's snivy! _

I stared at the ground sadly. I was lonely. All by myself. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I screamed out in pain. I was so confused. I zipped around and looked behind me. Nothing stood there, nothing was there. I saw a shiny object fly across the sky and then laughter. I looked around once again, scared.

"Who's there?!" I yell out desperately. I heard a stick crack and then something touched my face.

"You sound desperate," whispers the voice slickly. I jump back, hands up and ready to fight. I stare up to a green haired connoisseur who had green eyes and a green tie. I shrunk under his gaze.

"I'm not desperate!" I yell back angrily. He towers over me.

"That's a white lie! You're frightened! I know what you're feeling Iris..." he whispers again. I trip over something and fall to the ground. He still towers over me, his face staring at me with anger.

"Cilan! Don't!" I yell more desperate. He snickers.

"Why would I do that? I wouldn't stop Iris! I couldn't!" He smirked as he grabbed the knife that was floating in the air dramatically. He brought it down to my neck. He sliced it and laughed evilly as I screamed in pure agony.

"Iris?" yelled out a soft voice. I looked up desperately. "Iris? Wake up Iris!" I jump up and gasp. "Iris? You alright? You okay?" asks a voice. I look around, scared. A green haired connoisseur looked down at me. I moved backward. He followed until my back hit the wall of the cave we were sleeping in. I screamed. Cilan's hand gets placed on my mouth. I struggle to get it off, but fail.

"Get away!" I yell in the palm of his hand. It probably sounded different to him because of his hand being on my mouth and all.

"IRIS!" I heard him yell. I stopped struggling and looked at him. "Iris? Was it your dream?" I felt controlled, like I was taken hostage and he was bossing me around.

"Stay away!" I yell, slapping him. He was taken aback for a moment before he grabbed my hands.

"You had a nightmare, Iris. Just stop this. It's alright," he whispered soothingly. I stopped.

"Is it you, Cilan? You won't hurt me?" I sounded pathetic, but I had to be sure. I look at him and pull him in to hug me.

"Was it that bad? Was it worse than usual?" he asks. I nod.

"Way worse! This time it was _you_!" I yell, scared to think about it again.

"What was it about?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whisper. I felt a claw on my arm.

_"Ax axew?" _I smile sadly.

"Oh Axew, I know you want to protect me, but not from nightmares." I looked to Cilan and back to Axew. "If I tell you do you promise not to tell Ash?" Cilan nods. I sigh. "Fine." I think for a moment before looking at him again. "I was in a dark room and I could barely see. After that, a shiny, metal object flew by and you came into view! You were towering over me! And in the end, you sliced my neck and..." I burst into longing tears. Cilan brought me into his arms and hugged me.

"That's horrible! You know I'd never do that Iris?" he asks me. My cries didn't allow me to speak. I just sat there, crying into him. I grabbed his PJ shirt and brought him closer to me. He was the only one I could truly feel safe with. He was strong, capable of protecting himself. I liked every bit of him. I may even _love _every bit of him.

"Cilan?" He looks down onto me. I had one question on y mind, and it was bugging me.

"Yes Iris?"

"Why do you think I had that nightmare? Why _did _I have that nightmare?" I ask. If anyone had the answer it was Cilan.

"Well, there are a lot of answers. Like, maybe it was just random, and you just thought it up. Or maybe it was a fear," Cilan replied. I didn't look him in the yes. I knew which one it was. It was the last one, I was sure of it.

"Which one do you think it is?" I ask. He looks at me, shocked.

"I don't know. Which one do you think it was?" he asks. I nervously look down at my hands.

"Well, I think it was the... Last one," I say, a little hesitant. He smiles warmly.

"Don't be shy Iris," he says soothingly. I calmed down a bit more. "The thought of that happening is just... Sad..." he whispers. "I'd never do that... I'm Cilan..." I almost mentally face-palm. That was idiotic of him to say! Thanks for making me feel better!

"I'm not being shy..." I whisper. He smiles.

"You're lying, Iris," he whispers back knowingly. I hate how he can get to me like this! Damn Cilan!

"You might be right... And you also might be wrong..." I say, trying to get him to make sense of all this.

"I might have just caught you in the act Iris," he replies. I look up at him curiously.

"What are you-" I was cut off by his lips attaching to mine. Oh... My... God...

_How was that for y'all? That was epic! This is a little short, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna make another chapter! Please R&R and tell me what _**_you _**_think! _


	2. Reaction

_Hello! Again... Well, anyways, this is the second chapter! I was gonna make a second chapter anyways! I couldn't just leave it there! That'd be abuse on my viewers! Poor viewers... Thinking I'd do that to them... This chapter is gonna leave right off of the first one! Just sayin'! Cilan is an idiot to just go on and kiss her! I mean, he could've just died! Let's see what happens! I'M not even sure yet! _

I didn't know _what _to feel. I felt numb. I felt useless. I felt weak. Very weak. And I didn't like it. I had to admit, my first reaction was to push him off, was to hit him. Sadly, I couldn't move. It's almost like he had me under a spell. I felt like he was pulling me in. I could feel hit trying to get me to react. He _wanted _me react, no matter if it was good or bad. He arms were around my shoulders, and he held me close. He had me up against the wall, and I couldn't escape. Images of my dreams flooded back, which caused me to push him away weakly. When he felt my arms trying to push him away, he moved back immediately. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what came to me!" he yelled, visibly angry at himself. I slipped from his grasp and ran to the opening of the cave. I was in my PJ's, which made me feel awkward. I was almost to the opening when something grabbed me around the waist. I tried struggling out of its grasp, but to no avail.

"Get away from me!" I yell angrily. I knew who it was, it was Cilan. Obviously. I kicked around as he dragged me back to my sleeping bag.

"Shh..." he whispers comfortingly. That made me a little bit calm, but not enough. I kicked around less, though. "you can go back to sleep. Let's pretend this never happened." The sad thing is, I never wanted to forget this. Never. I never wanted to. I was scared, he comforted me, and I ran. That was the story. That;s what happened. The questioning part was the kiss. It confused me very much. So very much. It was racking my brain every second. It almost hurt to think about me pushing him away. That was the problem right there. I pushed him away. How could I do such a thing?! I had feelings for him! They were strong feelings. Very strong feelings. It hurts me to see him hurt. It hurts him to see him being made fun of or see his Pokemon go down. It hurt a lot. I loved him. I loved him with everything I had. His warm arms let go of me and I felt the cold of my sheets hit me. I would have to deal with this until tomorrow when Ash leaves to go get food for breakfast or something. I had to tell Cilan how I felt about him. He probably thinks I hate him.

"Goodnight," I whisper weakly. He smiles weakly in return.

"Goodnight Iris."

_Sorry it's so short! I'm sorry! It's just, this was the only place I could've stopped at! The next chapter won't take long! Well, I'm actually not sure. GOODNIGHT!_


	3. Cilan's Reaction

_Sorry about the huge gap! I'm so sorry! I've been busy! Them weekends are so tough! I've had people come over! So. Much. People. I'm so proud! I hate being late! I'm working on two stories, and couldn't decide which one to type! Anyway, back to the story! _

I wake up like I usually do. I woke up before all of the others. I have alone time! Yes! I have time to think things through! I crawled out of my sleeping bag and I felt Axew jump into my hair. I ran out of the cave and into the sun. I grabbed Axew out of my hair and stuck my arms out after setting him down. I laughed as the wind blew through my hair. This is awesome! I felt a rush of energy run through me. I ran around and smiled as I did so. My body then hit something hard but soft, and I fell over(If you guys couldn't guess). My butt hit the ground as I looked up. Right there stood Cilan, and he had a plate in hand and a towel in the other.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asks. I smirk.

"Yes, I am enjoying myself. You know, until you came and screwed it up," I complain. I then realized what I've said. "NO! I didn't mean it that way!" He frowns. I felt horrible for saying that! My damn mouth! I should put duct tape on it! Damn mouth! Shut up. I felt _so _guilty!

"Oh, okay..." he whispers, his head hanging. I frown. What was I supposed to say now?! Cilan turned around and started heading toward the cave. I grabbed his wrist and turned him back facing me.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I say angrily. It subsided as I saw his innocent face. It was staring down at me as innocent as he could get. "Listen," I start. I sigh before continuing. "I didn't mean what I said about you screwing everything up, okay? Do you know how hard it is to say that?" He stares down at me. He still thinks I hate him, he thinks he's my rival. I hate this! I hate my life! The guy I love thinks I hate him! My life sucks!

"You hate me because of last night don't you? I wouldn't blame you! I was an idiot! It was idiotic!" he replies, visibly angry at himself. I sigh once again. This was my time to shine. It was my time to tell him the truth.

"No, I don't hate you, Cilan." How bad I wanted to call him a kid, but I ignored it. He was shocked, but then disgust came to him.

"You _should _be mad! What I did was the opposite of gentlemanly!" I didn't like the way he was talking. He was blaming himself, but the truth is, I'm just irresistible! I'm such a kid for thinking that!

"No! I shouldn't be mad! If anyone was mad it should be _you_!" I yell, defending him. I couldn't believe I was defending him! I almost hated myself for it! Dammit!

"I couldn't get mad at you, Iris! What I did was wrong!" he yells, defending me. I couldn't take it! What was gonna make him shut up?! An idea popped into my brain. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"Wha-" I cut him off. I was determined to get him to shut up. I stood on my tip-toes and stuck my lips right on his. He gasped, surprised by my actions. He didn't move at all, not one noise escaped him after that. It felt like hours, but just seconds later, I parted form him. I wasn't a coward, so I didn't do what a lot of girls did. I didn't run and hide, I stood there, my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Happy? Now we're even," I say, no emotion left on my face. He looked confused. He looked very confused. His arms went around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"No... I'm not satisfied..." he replies, whispering in my ear. I looked up, shocked.

"Why is that?" I ask him, smirking. He looked serious. He didn't look like he was joking. My smirk faded. "What's wrong?" He then pushed me away. I felt shocked when I first felt his hands on my stomach, but when he pushed me away I became angry.

"Because you aren't satisfied," he whispers. My eyes become wide. What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I ask him. He steps back even more.

"I'm talking about your nightmares, they aren't subsiding! I'm the demon in your dream, Iris! I'm destroying you!" he yelled. He slumped slightly. I mentally slap myself. What is causing these thoughts inside of him?!

"I'm done Cilan! I'm _so _done!" I yell angrily. He looks at me, confused. "I got my dreams! I get why I am having them!" I _did _know why I was having them! The reason I was scared to say, but I was willing to do it. He turns away from me. I continued. "I'm having those dreams because I'm-" I stop myself. Did I really want to embarrass myself like this? For him I'd do anything! I shouldn't be hesitating! I sigh.

"What is it? Is it because you despise me?" Cilan wants me to hate him it almost seemed.

"No! I'm scared Cilan! I'm scared of losing you!" I yell, tears flowing down my face.

"Wha... What are you talking about?" he asks. I almost mentally face-palm. He was such a ditz!

"I know this might sound weird, and possibly stupid, but I'm afraid that my dreams may come true because of my deepest fears," I whisper. He looked more confused then anything.

"What do you mean Iris?" he asks, dumbfounded. I mentally slap him. I thought _he _was the smart one!

"My deepest fear is my dreams Cilan! That dream _is _my deepest fear!" I yell angrily. His hands reaches to wipe my tears away, but I step back.

"Iris..." he whispers calmly. I look up at him. "those are my same fears. I am afraid of losing you too. If you-" he stopped himself. He looked like he was at a breaking point before he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me toward him. He leaned down to my face and placed his lips on mine softly. My first reaction, once again, was to push him off. I didn't do that, though. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I don't want a repeat of last night. I hated that so much!

"So last night I dreamed about chicken and Mis-"

_The ending! Oh man! Can you all guess who it was who said that and what he was _**_about _**_to say? Lolz! Well, it's not ending there! I'm having food soon! HECK YES!_


	4. Nightmares To Dreams

_The ending! Oh man! Can you all guess who it was who said that and what he was _**_about _**_to say? Lolz! Well, it's not ending there! I'm having food soon! HECK YES!_

Everything stopped, our kiss stopped, but we didn't part. Ash gaped at us. He stood still, yes plated on us. Cilan pushed me away, looking at Ash with an innocent look.

"I-I-" Cilan couldn't say anything that would take back what we just did.

"Uh..." whispered Ash. I couldn't tell what Ash felt more awkward about, what he was about to say or what we just did. "what you doin'?"

"Ya' know... Chillin'...?" I try. He lets it go, but keeps staring at us like we were murdering each other. Cilan looks at me dumbly but then smirks.

"Ya' know Ash, I bet you were talking about Misty. I've heard you say her name in your sleep last night," Cilan replies. Ash's face turns red. I turn to Cilan and giggle at his words. Cilan was hilarious, and the best part is, he was all mine. He was forever mine, because one day, he will propose. Although I hate Ash's kidness, I hope him and Misty have a good life together. I hope he tells her, and I hope she's happy. But right now, I couldn't be any happier, because the guy I've always dreamed about was wrapping me in his arms and whispering soft things to me. And maybe, just maybe, I wasn't gonna have those nightmares. He blows them away like they never existed. And the more I'm around him I realize that he was never gonna hurt me the way he hurts me in my dreams. It took one nightmare for me to realize it.

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I had no ideas, which is rare in my case. If anybody has any ideas for me to write about, I'd be glad to write about it! PLEASE R&R!_


	5. The End

_Hello! I'm making this my last chapter! Sorry! I'm in the process of making another story! It's actually not Pokemon, but I suggest you still read it. This is a week after the last chapter. _

**A WEEK LATER**

I grab Cilan's hand nervously, a look of softness on his face. We were on our way to meet Cilan's brothers and to tell them the news.

"It's alright Iris, they'll accept you. You need to relax," Cilan whispers soothingly into my ear. No matter how much he said it, I was still nervous.

"What if they don't like me? I mean, anything could happen," I reply. "What if they don't like my style? Or what if they don't like my wild nature?" Cilan wraps his arms around my shoulders and laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You're so nervous. My brothers will accept my opinion of women, Iris. They won't dump us on the street because they think I have a poor choice in a girlfriend. I could've chose one of my fangirls," he points out.

"Huh, your fangirls? Do _I _count as a fangirl?" I ask goofily. He smirks.

"I don't know. Depends, do you _want _to be my fangirl?" he asks with a determination. I smirk back. We stopped in front of the gym and we looked at each other. "I have to warn you about-" I cut him off.

"Chili?" He nods.

"Chili's a little perverted," replies Cilan.

"Trust me, Cilan, I know," I whisper. He laughs as he opens the door dramatically. All eyes turn toward us, especially Cilan, and gasp.

"Cilan's back!" squeals his fangirls. I sigh. They glare at me, seeing Cilan's arms around me.

"How exciting," I mumble. Cilan lowers his hands to my waist and kisses my cheek. On the way he whispers in my ear softly.

"I could never replace you, babe. I'm all yours." I smirk cockily and glare at the girls in return.

"I know." The fangirls sigh. They kept whispering things like, "He got a girlfriend!" and "Does his brothers know?". I was angry at their comments, but I wasn't gonna start a fight. The kitchen doors opens and Chili and Cress walk out happily.

"Cilan! How'r you-" Chili stops his sentence when he sees Cilan's arms around me. He looks at Cress with a face i couldn't identify and both their gazes landed straight on me. I smile nervously. The whole place goes deadly silent.

"Cress! Chili!" yells Cilan excitedly. They don't move as Cilan grabs my hand and walks over to his brothers with me in tow.

"Hi Cilan," they both whisper. Cilan looks up at them in confusion.

"You guys okay?" he asks before his brothers grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk to you. Now." They disappeared into the other room with a confused Cilan. I frown. They hated me already.

**~CILAN'S POV~**

I felt so confused when my brothers let go of me and stared at me with confused faces themselves.

"Who is she?" asks Chili angrily.

"Yeah, I mean, you never told us you had a girlfriend," says Cress calmly. I frown.

"I know, that's what I came here for," I reply. They stare at me.

"How long have you dated her? What's her name?" I smile at the memory of her.

"I've dated her for a week. Her name's Iris. She kept having nightmares about me killing her. I comforted her and we just so happen to love each other," I explain. They both smile, which confused me.

"Excellent! We're so happy for you!" says Cress happily.

"You're not mad?" I ask. They both looked at me and laughed.

"Of course not! We're happy for you! Oh, we are so happy for you!" Cress hugs me while Chili just stands there with a jealous look on his face.

"Why is Cilan the first one to get a girlfriend? I mean, I'm so irresistible! Look at me!" Chili said angrily. Me and Cress burst out laughing. The door to the kitchen opened and my brothers turned to the door. I felt arms wrap around me, and I didn't have to turn around to identify the person who was doing the actions. I smirked and turned around. And right there stood the most beautiful thing I could ever lay my eyes on.

"Hey babe," she whispers as I put my arms around her.

"Hey there," I reply. She was so short, and I think my brothers noticed that. She turns toward my brothers and smiled warmly at them.

"My name's Iris," Iris says confidently, sticking her hand out for them to shake. Cress shakes her hand first and kisses the top of it while Chili just shook it.

"I'm Cress and this is Chili," my brother says politely. Iris smirks at Chili.

"I know who's who. Chili is the hot-head and Cress is the polite one," Iris points out. Chili glares at me and looks at Iris with an angry look. I wrap my arms back around her and kissed her. Chili groaned while Cress stood there, probably happy for me.

"She's really outgoing," points out Chili. I nods.

"She's everything I've ever wanted," I say, grabbing her hands lovingly.

"And Cilan's just the man I needed," whispers Iris lovingly back.

"Gross." Cress hits Chili upside the head.

_That's it! That's the end! I have a lot of other stories I have in mind, so I ended this one at a perfect scene! Personally, this story I just put up for fun, I never thought so many people would read it! Thanx for any support you give me!_


End file.
